WALL-E: Second Coming
WALL-E: Second Coming, often referred to as WALL-E 2, or WALL-E 2: Second Coming, is a novelized fan-sequel to the WALL-E movie. This fanfiction is about the continuation of the WALL-E, after a few days after the landing. They find a lost robotic humanoid, often called REX. He meets up with them after his release, and also meets up with a few of the other EVE probes. REX falls in love with one of the probes (named Neon), and the four cause a family bonding. REX is involved with a space-military problem, including meeting up with a lost space colony named the Prophet. After a close meetup with the prophet, and then a war starts to begin. Who is here to save? It's up to the robot, his blood-brother, his girlfriend, and his girlfriend's sisters to win the fight! The Fanfic Due to copyright, the link of the fanfic will be included in this paragraph. Even if it was licensed by Creative Commons, we don't care. Click here to read the fanfic. This Movie is rated PG. This fanfic includes Awesomeness, Love, Friendship, and Magic. Anyone under the age of 13 should have parental guidance before reading the novelized fanfic. If you end up reading this without guardiance don't go running all of your parents to us. By us/we, we mean the people here at Wikia. You have been warned. Possibility of Official Sequel On Movie Answers Wiki, someone has asked if there will be an official WALL-E sequel. "It is possible. In the Twitter Andrew Stanton canceled his words about the fact that the sequel to WALL•E will not be: andrew stanton ‏@andrewstanton “@pixarishA113: @andrewstanton Will there ever be a sequel to Finding Nemo or WALL-E?” / Maybe...maybe not. (10th of February 2012). He said there is a possibility of a sequel to Finding Nemo and WALL•E. After that, in the summer of 2012, he confirmed his intention to make Finding Nemo 2, which will be released in 2016. It is possible that his next film will be a sequel to WALL•E. If he wants to of course :) John Lasseter said in spring 2012 that Pixar wants to create a sequel to WALL•E, but not it in the near future, because there's no decent plot for a movie. Pixar is likely to make a sequel to WALL•E in the future. At now company is busy producing other films. I hope that Pixar will find a good idea for a sequel to WALL•E and then will create it." The answer stated that it is possible it will be getting an official sequel, while other then it said Andrew Stanton cancelled the fact to do a sequel to WALL-E. In fact, the movies was so well-made, high budgeted, and rated fairly and was a highly grossed film, it had to do a sequel. But, just like any other movie, it didn't saw the light of day to do a sequel. The good news is, is that we are getting a Finding Nemo sequel. Still, 2016 is too long.